Trois jours de retard
by EveApplefield
Summary: Un kigurumi de lapin, un requin, et deux hommes du Sphinx... Ce n'est pas en cette compagnie qu'une étudiante aimerait passer sa soirée.


Tout sauf l'histoire appartient à DC Comics

* * *

Bon.

Dans la vie il y avait des moments où il fallait vraiment voir la vie de façon positive si on voulait être capable de se lever le matin.

Se réveiller à moitié nue dans un endroit si sombre qu'il est impossible d'y voir à trois mètres avec pour seule compagnie des relents de pizza, de vomi, d'alcool, de sexe et d'urine est définitivement une de ces situations. La brunette passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'elle regretta instantanément quand ses doigts se prirent dans un nœud de la taille du Brésil. Tapotant la chose velue en quoi s'étaient transformés ses cheveux elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle. Puis elle recommença deux secondes plus tard les yeux ouverts, ça marcherait mieux comme ça. La pièce dans laquelle elle était dans un état tel que son majordome ferait une crise de nerfs rien qu'en la voyant. C'était comme si un ouragan était passé dans le hangar, le recouvrant de plumes, de confettis, de bouteilles d'alcool, de taches d'une variété de couleurs et de formes d'un mauvais goût exquis ainsi que de tellement de traînées peintures criardes qu'on aurait dit qu'une fête étudiante s'était déroulée ici. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, c'était bien ce qui était arrivé. Pourquoi tout le mondé était parti ça par contre c'était une très bonne question.

Jay poussa la masse de boa de fausses plumes multicolores qui la recouvraient et s'assit, tentant de ne pas aggraver son mal de tête. Puis elle baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand. AH OUI ! Et bien quand elle se mettait une mine elle y allait correctement ! Sa mâchoire se contracta douloureusement alors qu'elle s'empêchait de crier. Penser positif Jay… Ne pas penser à la tête que feront tes parents… En fait si justement, pense à la tête que feront tes parents.

La vision lui rendit le sourire et la jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle était se permit même de relativiser. Après tout si elle ne portait plus que des charentaises roses fluo en fausse fourrure, un boxer Bob L'Eponge et un sombrero, ça voulait probablement dire qu'elle avait du bien s'amuser.

Après plusieurs grandes inspirations elle se leva d'un bond qu'elle pensa agile mais que sa prof de gym aurait récompensé d'un zéro pointé assortit d'une centaine de pompes… et se plia en deux pour vomir. Peut être qu'elle aurait du rester au dortoir et réviser ?... Nonnn, passer les meilleures années de sa vie à rendre ses tripes dans des hangars sordides était tellement mieux. Au moins ça eut le mérite de la faire se sentir un peu mieux. C'est vrai, comment aurait elle pu se sentir nauséeuse si elle n'avait plus rien dans le ventre ? C'était aussi absolument répugnant mais il n'y avait personne autour et au point où elle en était elle n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire. Elle contourna la flaque nouvellement crée avec une légère grimace et se mit en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse la « marche de la honte » les seins à l'air.

_HHuïïïkk_

La jeune femme s'immobilisa. C'était quoi ce truc là ? Prise d'un doute, elle releva son pied avant de le reposer à terre.

_HHuïïïkk_

Oh c'est pas vrai… Alors non seulement elle portait des chaussons de mémère rose fluo mais en plus ils faisaient du bruit ? S'il n'y avait pas eut autant de tessons de bouteilles sur le sol Jay les aurait retiré sur le champ. Ses courtes mèches noires fouettèrent son visage aux traits indiens alors qu'elle cherchait autour d'elle, ses seins rebondissant légèrement au rythme de ses pas, synchronisé avec le roulement de ses hanches. Si le tempo n'avait pas été marqué par des chaussons de mémères fluo poussant des cris dignes d'une truie shootée à l'hélium, c'aurait presque été sexy. Dépassant une boule disco en forme de cochon elle plissa les yeux et se dirigea vers sa droite. Il lui semblait que la masse noire là bas était un manteau de fourrure. Sale, vu la façon dont le peu de lumière se réverbérait sur les poils, mais c'était mieux que rien. Hésitante, elle se pencha et tira dessus avec deux doigts pour le ramasser. Ca ne voulait pas venir. Levant les yeux au ciel avec exaspération elle râle contre elle-même en priant pour que ça ne soit pas coincé par quelque chose de trop bizarre, puis prit le manteau à deux mains et tira de toutes ses forces.

Sauf que c'était pas un manteau.

C'était un _chien._

_Huik huik huik huik huik huik huik huik huik._

Jay couru à toute vitesse à travers la pièce, essayant désespérément de retirer le chemin de la sortie de son esprit embrumé par la panique et les restes d l'alcool alors que le sac à puces la poursuivait en aboyant. Fort heureusement elle fini par apercevoir une porte grise du coin de l'oeuil. Zigzagant entre les traîtres paquets de chips et les perfides canettes de bière elle plongea sur la poignée de porte, sortit et claqua la porte de toute ses force dans le museau du chien. Sur le coup elle avait entendu un cri atrocement plaintif, et une fois l'adrénaline retombée la brunette se pencha sur l'animal. C'était avant tout une amie des animaux, il ne fallait pas l'oubl-AHHH IL AVAIT BOUGE !

Trois grands coups de portes supplémentaires eurent raison de la bête. C'est bon, vu la quantité de chose qui ressemblait à de la gelée sur le sol il ne se relèverait pas. Peut être un dernier petit … ? Non. Non elle devait trouver quelque chose pour couvrir ses seins. Elle retourna dans la grande salle pour fouiller le sol, désormais beaucoup plus prudente. Pas question qu'elle se fasse avoir deux fois de suite. Quand dix minutes plus tard elle revint de sa chasse avec pour seul trésor un kigurumi de lapin blanc elle le regarda longuement, profondément, tel un suicidaire regardant le pavé quatre vingt étages plus bas… Et l'enfila. Ca risquait d'être la marche de la honte la plus abominable de toute son existence. Au moins elle pouvait dire que comme ça personne ne la trouverait suffisamment attirante pour la violer. La pauvre entendait déjà tous les quolibets qu'elle allait se recevoir en revenant sur le campus. Jamais personne ne lui laisserait oublier ça. Oh parce que non, avec les pompes qu'elle avait aux pieds c'était absolument impossible que personne ne la remarque alors cette douce illusion ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Sa détermination se mit à dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche percé. Oh non ça n'allait même pas attendre qu'elle soit de retour au campus. Dès qu'elle mettrait le pied dehors elle allait s'en prendre plein la figure. Ah moins que … ?

Jay redressa sa tête, le menton bien haut et la poitrine bombée. Si elle le faisait avec suffisamment de confiance en elle ça devait passer. Ca marchait pour les super héros et toute la bande de psychopathes en collants qui se baladaient dans les rues alors avec un peu de chance si elle portait fièrement son beau costume de lapin et ses chaussures musicales les gens tenteraient de l'éviter plutôt que de se moquer. Tout en sortant elle rabattit la capuche du kigurumi à cause du vent qui s'infiltrait par les trous du toit. C'était chaud alors pourquoi pas ? Au loin, elle vit un homme de dos et une boule se forma dans le creux de son estomac. Non ! Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir ! De toute façon c'était comme avec les hamsters, ils avaient plus peur d'elle qu'elle n'avait peur d'eux. L'indienne passa à ses côtés en se déhanchant et en l'ignorant avec la grâce d'une reine. Une reine en pyjama pour enfants de deux ans, mais une reine quand même. Une main l'arrêta et vive comme l'éclair elle répondit avec hargne à son regard perdu sur les oreilles pendant de sa capuche.

« C'est sexuel ! Ca vous pose un problème ?!

C'est qu'elle commencerait presque à s'y attacher à ce truc et elle était bien remontée là tout de suite alors il valait mieux pour ses fesses qu'il se taise.

- Euh… Non, non non…

- EH ben alors ? Vous me lâchez oui j'ai des carottes à bouffer moi !

Il se racla la gorge et retira sa main un peu trop rapidement pour être poli. Elle lui avait fait peur ? Tant mieux c'était le but.

- Oui c'est ça. Foutez le camp et dépêchez vous.

Jay rougit de colère, mais tourna néanmoins les talons. En colère oui, mais pas au point de rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait dans cet accoutrement pour crier sur un parfait inconnu. D'un pas vif et sonore elle traversait les derniers mètres la séparant de la sortie quand elle entendit une discussion entre deux hommes, l'un hésitant et l'autre beaucoup plus à l'aise. D'abord elle n'y fit pas attention, puis quand deux hommes apparurent, le visage masqué par des cagoules décorées de points d'interrogations violets là elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Des hommes du Sphinx ? Non c'est pas possible, sa soirée pouvait pas être aussi pourrie que ça…

- Et ça Benny mon Benny c'est un _témoin_. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les témoins ?

Le deuxième jaugea Jay, un peu perdu.

-… On les fout dehors ?

Un éclat de rire plus tard celui qui était grand et mince sortit un fusil d'assaut alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant, gardant bien à l'esprit que oui, ça peut _toujours_ aller plus mal.

- Mais non ! On les allonge !

La salve qu'il déchargea près de la lapine couvrit le « aaah » de compréhension du petit gros. Près et pas sur, parce qu'elle avait réussi à sauter derrière des bidons de métal grâce à une agilité et une vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais cru posséder. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi ils arrêtèrent une seconde. Malgré le sifflement désagréable qui résonnait dans ses oreilles elle parvint à entendre ce qu'ils racontaient.

- Vous êtes les gros bras du Sphinx ?

- « Gros bras » ? Ca Whitey je sais pas, mais y s'pourrait bien qu'on bosse pour lui ouais.

Elle entendit un grognement sourd et c'est ce qui réveilla son instinct de survie et la poussa à ramper, faisant de son mieux pour que les semelles ses mules ne touchent pas le sol. Se faire tuer au son d'un cochon drogué ? Non merci ! Si son raisonnement était exact celui qui avait grogné était le gros, et donc d'après la position approximative de leur voix personne n'était encore partit à sa poursuite.

- Et…

« Whitey » se racla la gorge, semblant gêné. Tant qu'ils continuaient de parler tout irait bien, maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre sortie. Il devait bien y avoir une porte incendie ?

- Quand sera t-il là ?

Un petit rire lui répondit.

- Jamais.

Il y eut une pause. Jay s'immobilisa pour éviter de se faire remarquer, une jambe toujours en l'air dans une position qui rappelait celle d'un chien en train d'uriner.

-… Quoi ?

- Eh Warren –j'peux t'appeler Warren ?- laisse moi te donner un dernier conseil, histoire que tu meures pas con. C'est vrai que le Sphinx ment jamais. Les filles ? là c'est moins…

La suite fut coupée par un cri de douleur et des bruits de course effrénés. Prenant ça comme un signal l'étudiante se mit à courir comme une folle, ignorant royalement les couinements. Quand le silence revint elle s'immobilisa de nouveau. Oh bon sang. Maintenant elle était seule dans le hangar c'est ça ? Tout ce qu'il leur restait çà faire c'était de la tuer et d'aller boire un verre. La jeune femme retint difficilement ses larmes, bloquant son hoquet dans sa gorge pour éviter de faire du bruit.

- PUTAIN ! Mais pourquoi tu lui as pas tiré dessus !?

- Ah faudrait savoir tu m'as dis qu'on tirait sur les témoins, pas sur les clients !

Elle entendit un cri de frustration. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une telle situation elle aurait presque pu compatir.

- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Ferme le hangar et pars après la fille, je m'occupe de White.

Tandis que des pas lourds se dirigeaient dans sa direction elle recommença à ramper. Ca n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle n'était pas seule, et le plus intelligent des deux était partit après quelqu'un d'autre alors si elle jouait ses cartes correctement elle devrait pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin. Tesson ou pas elle retira ses chaussons et les plaça en bordure d'une caisse. Jay ne savait pas ce que contenait la caisse, ça ne l'avait pas inquiété plus tôt mais maintenant qu'elle savait que cet endroit servait de rendez vous pour criminels si. Sauf qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions.

Désormais plus libre de ses mouvements l'indienne couru à moitié prostrée, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait rentrer dans sa peau. L'adrénaline lui permettait d'outrepasser la douleur, mais ça faisait tout de même un mal de chien. Entendant des coups de feu et le champ du cygne insupportable de ses chaussures elle se jeta sur une échelle et se dépêcha d'escalader tant qu'il était occupé à faire du bruit. Une fois là haut elle trouva le deuxième tireur aux prises avec l'homme en costume nommé Warren, les deux tenants le fusil à deux mains et essayant de faire lâcher l'autre ou de le jeter par-dessus la rambarde. Sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait Jay fonça comme un taureau furieux sur celui qui portait la cagoule et l'enfonça tellement fort dans la barrière que celle-ci céda sous leur poids. Ils restèrent dans les airs quelques secondes, leur élan les entraînant suffisement loin pour qu'elle puisse attraper le grappin. C'était impossible ! Le grappin était à au moins dix mètres ! Personne n'aurait pu …

Mais ces pensées laissèrent place à la panique quand le métal lui glissa des mains et qu'elle partit s'écraser en direction du Gros.

-AAAAHHHHH !

-AAAAAAAHHHH !

Il est à noter qu'il aurait été impossible de dire lequel était le plus terrifié.

Le postérieur de la femme rentra à pleine vitesse dans la figure du tireur, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car en retombant en arrière le coude de la jeune femme lui écrasa les bijoux de famille. Un peu groggy mais très fière d'elle, la brunette se releva et épousseta son beau kigurumi, laissant un… homme ? Prostré derrière elle. Peut être que Jay allait garder le costume, il lui portait chance… d'une étrange façon, mais un peu tout de même.

- C'était plutôt pas mal.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Le type de tout à l'heure se dirigeait vers elle, un air bien plus admiratif que tout à l'heure sur le visage. C'est marrant maintenant il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire qu'elle soit déguisée en lapin. Elle fit seulement un signe de tête et resta sur ses gardes. Ses épaules se tendirent un instant quand il mit une main à l'intérieur de sa veste mais en le voyant ressortir une carte de visite elle put respirer.

- J'aurais besoin de gens comme vous. C'est le numéro de ma secrétaire, dîtes lui juste que vous êtes le Lapin blanc. Je me souviendrais de vous. »

Pensive, elle prit la carte sans rien dire et partit sans se retourner. Après quelques rues et un maelström d'idées plus étranges les unes que les autres un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Jaïna Hudson, le Lapin Blanc.

Pourquoi pas après tout ?

* * *

Dun duduuuuuuuuuun !

Je précise que Jaïna Hudson est une vilaine, le Lapin Blanc et Warren White est The Great White Shark.

Ecrit en quelques heures dans le cadre d'un jeu avec Grudash ^^. Les prompts étaient : Un chien qu'on doit toucher, réveil dans un coin sombre.


End file.
